


A Nightstand and a Bookshelf

by writingonpostcards



Series: Tumblr Ficlets - Check, Please! [19]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/pseuds/writingonpostcards
Summary: Jack asks Bitty to move in with him a little unconventionally.





	A Nightstand and a Bookshelf

“Jack! Get yourself in here!”

Jack pauses the game he was watching and makes his way into the bedroom where Bitty is standing with his hands on his hips, waiting for him.

“What is it?” Jack asks, looking around for something out of place. He can’t spot anything. The only abnormality is the look on Bitty’s face.

“What is _that_?” Bitty points.

Jack follows his finger to the bedside drawer. “What’s what?” he asks, unsure what he’s meant to be noticing.

“What. Is. This?” Bitty says, striding over to the dresser and slamming his palms onto it.

“A nightstand,” Jack says hesitantly, making his way over to his boyfriend.

“It wasn’t here before,” Bitty says, narrowing his eyes at Jack.

“I know.” Jack sits himself down on Bitty’s side of the bed. “I got it the other day.”

“But…” Bitty pulls his hands slowly off the dresser.

Jack watches, lost, as Bitty stares down at the nightstand. Eventually, Bitty shakes his head and looks to Jack. “Why?” he asks.

“For your stuff.”

“For my…”

Bitty trails off, a funny look coming over his face that Jack in any other context might have recognised as the precursor to crying. In this situation though he doesn’t pick it.

“Yeah, for your stuff. Lardo pointed out the other day it was strange I only had one on my side and I realised she was right,” Jack explains. “You’re going to be here over the summer, and after you graduate. You need a place for your things. I’ve got another bookshelf on order as well, and I’ve bookmarked a few pages on my laptop so you can-”

Bitty gasps and places a hand over his mouth. Jack stands up immediately, going over to Bitty to rub his palms up and down Bitty’s arms.

“Bits?” he asks, worried.

Bitty drops the hand and smiles at Jack. Jack notices his watery eyes this time and he kisses Bitty gently, unsure what kind of comfort he needs to give right now. He leads Bitty to the bed and sits them down, wrapping an arm around Bitty’s shoulders and kissing his forehead.

Bitty stays silent, and Jack focuses on his breathing as time passes.

“Jack, you-” Bitty draws back slightly and looks up at Jack, who nods encouragingly at Bitty.

“After graduation?” Bitty whispers, tears very clearly in his eyes.

Oh. That’s what it is.

“I’m sorry,” Jack says, beginning to understand. “That dresser really–We haven’t talked about–But I want that a lot.”

As Jack stumbles over his words and his realisation of why Bitty was acting strange earlier, Bitty starts to cry.

“Shit.” Jack goes to reach for the box of tissues on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He doesn’t get far.

“No, no,” Bitty says, rushed, his hands reaching up to cup Jack’s face so he can’t draw away. “Honey, it’s alright. I… I’d love to move in with you. If that’s what you wa-”

“Of course it is,” Jack reassures before Bitty finishes.

“Good,” Bitty says with a definitive nod. “Coz I’ve been dreaming about it for ages.”

“Me too,” Jack confesses truthfully. Ever since Bitty first visited Jack in Providence and slotted perfectly into his space.

Jack kisses Bitty, not to comfort this time, simply because he wants to. Because he’s in love and his boyfriend wants to move in with him.

After a while, Bitty breaks the kiss with a laugh that’s bordering on a giggle.

“What?” Jack asks, beginning to smile himself.

“It’s just…”

Jack plays with Bitty’s hair in the pause where Bitty laughs again, marvelling how the cowlick keeps bouncing back into place after he smooths it down.

“I can’t believe you bought me a nightstand,” Bitty says.

“And a bookshelf,” Jack reminds him.

Bitty smiles warmly at Jack and kisses his cheek. It heats him up inside until his skin buzzes with it.

**Author's Note:**

> originally on [tumblr](http://17piesinseptember.tumblr.com/post/169053503447/jack-get-yourself-in-here-jack-pauses-the-game)


End file.
